


【底特律乙女/梦向】Reverse【康纳乙女/60乙女】

by futatsuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: ※是底特律乙女/梦向，cp是60×你（♀），准确来说是60→你（♀）。※有轻微康纳×你（♀）的要素。※你——跟康纳和汉克搭档的谈判专家。※不要被开头第一句误导了，这是个“且看60如何对你真香”的故事。看的开心的话欢迎评论( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑祝贺今天steam版发售。
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【底特律乙女/梦向】Reverse【康纳乙女/60乙女】

60认为自己讨厌你。  
这也难怪，在他看来，从你们初次见面开始你就把一切搞得一团糟。当时是在模控生命控制塔的最底层，汉克将要对他开枪时，你突然上前阻止，60知道你和卡姆斯基是旧识，本以为此举是为了帮他争取时间，却没想到你和汉克对视了一眼，接着很有默契地举起枪对他的双腿各来了两发子弹。为了保险，你甚至还在他的两条胳膊上各开了两枪。  
你和汉克的行为直接导致了他任务失败，他眼睁睁地看着康纳转化了地下仓库里所有的仿生人，看着他们搭乘货梯离开，自己却趴在地上无能为力。没能完成人物的机器没有继续存在的道理，他闭上眼，等待着自己蓝血流干停机的那一刻到来——却没等到。  
60睁开眼，发现你正拖着他的身体往电梯方向移动。  
“你在干什么？”  
“送你去维修室。”  
你的回答让60皱起眉头，他无法理解你的行动原理。  
“我不懂，警官，你的目的应该是阻止我。”  
“我的目的是阻止你杀掉康纳，不是杀了你。”  
在汉克的帮助下你们进了电梯，你使60倚靠在旁边的墙壁上，摁下了维修室所在的楼层，他身上流出的蓝血粘在你手上，在电梯面板上留下蓝色的印记。  
“我没有生命，你不可能杀掉我。”  
“那我换个说法，我不想让你报废。”  
“为什么？没能完成任务的机械没有存在的意义。”  
“管那些干什么？我可是自私的人类，当然要干我想干的事。”  
（多么傲慢的人类。）  
60沉默了，他的系统中本没有对人类行为进行评判的权限，那是他第一次感觉到自己的思考回路出现杂音，也是第一次对什么事物产生所谓的“想法”。这个事实令他的系统中充满了一种从未有过的代码，他查阅了字典释义，最终发现这种代码造成的影响类似于人类所说的“挫败感”。他望着你，想不出恰当的回复，最终还是任你把他拖到了维修室。  
后来他把自己产生杂音这件事告诉了你，你却执拗地把他口中的杂音和系统错误称为“感情”。60不喜欢这种说法，从定义上来说，感情是人对客观现实的一种特殊反映形式，而你的说法无疑是在模糊人类和仿生人的界限。对他而言错误就是错误，无论用怎样的词藻去美化也不会改变这一事实，况且他既不认为机器需要感情，也没想过要变成异常仿生人。  
可事实是他的确异常了，不只是他，在仿生人革命成功后所有仿生人都争取到了权利，不再被定义为机器，往日的“异常仿生人”在如今已成为再正常不过的存在。60陷入了短暂的迷茫，不过也在发现自己的工作和行为不需要有多大改变，只是模控生命会给他发放工资之后再次回归正轨。  
在60看来，如今的状况都是自己没能完成任务造成的，而你——造成这一切的罪魁祸首之一，还真诚地对他的现状表示开心。这让他无法理解，因此他总是尽可能地避开会跟你有接触的场合。然而不久后的一天，回归公司CEO职务的卡姆斯基委派他去底特律警局帮忙处理事务。  
“为什么是我？”  
“为什么不是你？”  
他哑口无言，又想不出可以用来反驳的理由，最终还是接下任务来到了警局。  
这个时点警局还处在对新政策的磨合期，部分成员在对待仿生人的恰当方式这一点上也产生了分歧，为了避免麻烦，选择减少与仿生人接触的人也不在少数。因此当60来报道时并没有得到多么热烈的欢迎，不过他也不在意，他只希望能没有干扰地完成自己的任务。  
“60？你这么早就来了？”  
直到从他背后传来熟悉的声音。  
不知为何，那一刻他突然感觉脖子附近的生物组件像是出了问题，转头这一简单的动作都仿佛难以完成。但他最终还是转过头去，看到你和康纳正把汉克架到他自己的办公桌前。  
“已经十点了。”  
“别在意，汉克不久前还是中午才来的。”  
“这对副队长来说已经是不小的进步了。”  
“天哪，你们就不能少说两句，我还头疼呢。”  
60看着你们三人你一句我一句地聊着天，心里想的是自己就应该无视你的搭话。  
“总之欢迎你来到新职场，60。”  
“我很快就会完成外派回去了。”  
然而事情并没有如他所愿，仿生人革命时期留下的问题渗透在社会的方方面面，就算除去这些，现在也依旧存在不少反对仿生人的声音。你们三人因为在处理仿生人问题方面经验丰富而常常到处奔波助援，60作为模控生命指派的警探型仿生人自然也要跟着你们跑来跑去。  
有这么多接触作为基础，他就算再不想观察你们也已经被迫观察地差不多了：他能看出你和康纳非常关心汉克，也发现之前读取康纳的记忆时在汉克身上看到的自杀倾向已经消失得无影无踪。联想到自己之前的所作所为，汉克精神状态的好转使他感到一丝宽慰，然而看到你和康纳逐渐发展到亲密关系又使他感觉到一种从未有过的焦虑和暴躁。  
60不知道这意味着什么，也许他的确讨厌你们——事实上他也没见过喜欢上初次见面就对自己开枪的人的案例。但每次你友善地邀请他与你同行时，他又并不感到反感，甚至周身蓝血的循环速度还会微微加快。他为此申请了全身检查，得到的结论却是包括系统在内没有任何故障，也就只好顺其自然。  
这种异常现象一直困扰着他，直到他和你一起出外勤的那天。

“你会没事的，你会没事的……”  
“我没事，这不过是生物组件的轻微损伤。”  
60的语气几乎是漠然的，但从你抱着他，全然不顾蓝血浸湿衣裤的样子看来这句话并没有起到该有的效果。他一时也想不到更好的安慰，也就安静地躺在你怀里，目光平静地望着你的眼睛。  
他跟康纳不同，他从来都不说没用的谎。他希望你能知道这一点，然后别再露出那副快要哭出来的表情了。  
“我知道，可是——60，你会没事的，对吗？”  
你的声音夹杂着明显的颤抖，60能看到你的角膜已经因焦急而湿润。  
“我会的，事实上之前你和安德森副队长在模控生命大楼对我造成的枪击伤害比这要严重几倍。”  
话一出口，60看到你明显愣了一下，马上又笑了出来。  
“我不会道歉的——或者我现在该道个歉？”  
“你不用道歉，警官，我们当时处于对立面。”  
“嗯，你会没事的，60，谢谢你。”  
你蹭了蹭他的额头，丝毫不在意脸上蹭上了蓝血，同时双手把他抱得更紧，让他能够把身体的重量靠在你身上。  
又是这句话，60知道在这种情形下反复复述对伤者的安慰和保障能够减轻当事人的部分压力与负罪感，但他没料到自己在你心中的地位重到需要用这种自我暗示的程度。60认为自己程序中出现了不小的错误，不然没法解释他为何会对现状产生如此不合时宜的满足感。  
那天康纳有其他任务，60作为最合适的人选便暂时接过了你搭档的位置。你们来到目标地点，向被包围的犯罪团伙进行喊话谈判。对方掌握着对警方有用的情报，但成员大多对仿生人嗤之以鼻，60只得退居二线进行辅佐，你则上前连着本该由他负责的部分一人完成了谈判。然而在嫌疑人依次走下天台接受抓捕时，其中一人突然改变主意开始负隅顽抗。他掏出前一个同伴的枪，先是对同伴进行了射击，接着瞄准了离自己最近的警员——身为谈判人的你。  
在他的枪口转向你的瞬间，60已经冲上前去按照临时规划好的路线挡下了子弹，为狙击手争取了击毙对象的时间。  
任务完成。  
只不过代价是他的右胸外缘受到枪击，损坏了部分生物组件。60立刻进行了自我扫描，结果显示这对他来说不是什么大事，只需要更换些许零件再补充蓝血就可以休整如新。  
但你显然不这么认为，确认了犯罪分子被击毙后你脸色煞白地抱着倒向自己的60，却又支撑不住他的重量抱着他滑坐在了地上。  
“快联系模控生命！RK800-60中枪了，他需要紧急支援！”  
60能感觉到你喊出这句话时身体的颤抖，仿佛你全身的力气都用在了支撑着他的双臂上。他看到有警官跑过来询问情况，你回答说自己没有受伤，要他快点联系模控生命，对方点点头开始对着对讲机请求支援。  
你跪下来让他把头靠在自己腿上，扯开他的外套开始进行简单的紧急处理。事实上60在受到枪击的瞬间就关闭了右胸附近的主要蓝血循环路径，拜此所赐，虽然出血量看起来吓人，但还远不到有停机危险的地步。即便如此，流出来的蓝血依旧浸湿了你的大半衣物。  
“你会没事的。”  
在完成紧急处理后你对他说出了这句话——60记得你在模控生命大楼送他进修理室时也这么说过，然而此刻的你明显不像上次那么冷静、自信，一向冷静的眼神此刻游移着，一会儿望着他的双眼一会儿看向他右胸的伤口，最后声音颤抖着再次开口。  
“你会没事的，对不起。”  
60伸手去摸你的脸，他不知自己为何突然想这么做，本以为你会愣住不动，却没想到你主动将脸贴上了他沾着蓝血的的手掌，他能感觉到你的喉咙因呼吸急促而产生震动——

模控生命急救车特有的车笛声将60的思绪由回忆拉回现实，他能听到由远及近脚步声，也能看到你像是看到希望一般望向声音传来的方向。一直到他被抬上车你都一直跟在他身旁，他听到你向负责的警官请了假，跟着自己一起上了车。  
（这样很没有效率，你应该留下继续处理后续事务。）  
60不知道自己为何说不出这句话，与之相对的，他握住了你的手。  
修理结束时已经过了晚上8点，你看到他休整一新的姿态后总算是松了口气，60提出想送你回家，却得知康纳已经在大厅等着你。  
他从楼上望着大厅里你们离开的身影，仿生人优秀的视觉捕捉此刻却使他感到累赘。他无法化解心中的烦躁，在不知不觉间来到了卡姆斯基的办公室前，又鬼使神差一般推开了门。  
“什么事？”  
卡姆斯基手里拿着一杯红酒坐在皮质办公椅上，背对着门口。  
“请问我和康纳有什么不同？”  
这话似乎引起了卡姆斯基的兴趣，他带着饶有兴味的表情转过身来，放下手中的酒杯，把胳膊环抱在胸前。  
“你指什么？你也是康纳系列的一员不是吗？”  
“不，我是指——被称为60的我和现在被称为‘康纳’的个体之间有什么不同？”  
自我意识薄弱的仿生人一直难以理解这点，从60的角度看来，既然他们的外形、系统和声音无一不是相同的，你又为何要把他们当成两个不同的个体来看待呢。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那么，”卡姆斯基用胳膊肘撑着桌面，把双手在面前交叉起来，“你认为如果康纳消失，她会把你当成康纳来对待吗？”  
这个问题使60的系统一瞬间陷入宕机一样的眩晕感，他很快便反应过来卡姆斯基是故意抛出这个问题来想看他的反应，但不可否认的是，他也真的去设想了那样的可能。  
一阵沉默之后，他给出了自己的答案。  
“她不会。”  
“那我想你的问题已经得到了解答。”  
他没再说什么，离开了卡姆斯基的办公室。  
60曾以为自己讨厌你。  
现在60发现自己无可救药地喜欢上了你。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> （60真的很适合败犬感。）（←纯属个人观点）


End file.
